


Curious Cat

by VilaG



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bisexual Panic, Cassandra and Exotica are siblings, Cats, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), cat magic, no one knows how to feel about anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VilaG/pseuds/VilaG
Summary: A kitten was found in the engine of a car in London, with no memory of where she came from. After settling with her family of humans, she's greeted by a mysterious cat, who offers her a chance to work with him after seeing her skills. Unknown to her, he's planning on attacking a place she has a close connection to.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina/original character, Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie/Macavity, Plato/Victoria (Cats), tantomile/cassandra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Found in an engine

Light shrills had been coming from the couples car all afternoon. They only assumed it was the radio, and changed the station. A few minutes later, the sounds were heard again. The couple glanced at each other and, once again, changed the station. When it continued, they realized it was coming from the hood of the car. They drove into the mechanic and asked them to check their engine. 

As he opened the hood, a little brown kitten popped out! The kitten looked around frantically before bolting underneath the car.

\---------------

Around two hours later, the couple came home holding the kitten in their arms. Exhausted from trying to catch it. They were greeted by their four children, with the oldest commenting on how tired her parents looked, earning her a warning look from the adults. 

“Are we gonna keep it?” The youngest, Lila, asked excitedly, already reaching out to pet the kitten.

“No!” The third child and only boy, Jaden exclaims. “We’re supposed to get a dog, remember guys! We can’t keep it!” The two younger children went back and forth arguing about whether to get a cat or a dog. Their older sisters looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

Nicole, the oldest, pushed past her siblings and started to examine the kitten. “First of all, stop calling them and ‘it’. This is a living being,  _ NOT  _ an object. Second, the real question is what we’re going to name them. I say we call them Ambrosia! Oh! Or how about Deliah! Better yet, if the cat is a boy, we can name him Rum Tum Tugger!”

“That’s the dumbest name I have ever heard.” Avery, the second oldest, comments

“What? It sounds like an awesome name! Jemma has a cat named Quaxo, and it’s great!” Once again, another argument breaks out. The parents sigh and just take the kitten inside, leaving their kids to fuss all they want.

\---------------

Once they figured out the gender of the kitten, Nicole settled on the name Luna. Since it didn’t sound weird or “oddly sexual” (as her mother put it).

The first few nights with Luna were rough. Throughout the day, she would cry out. She never knew who she was calling for, just that she was looking for someone. The kitten felt as though she had lost someone or something. It was a hole inside of her she felt desperate to fill. She spent hours lying about and scouring her mind for some sort of memory, but there was nothing.

About two weeks in, the family let Luna roam around outside. She familiarized herself with the garden. Jumping through the grass, and napping in the bushes, it was fun for the young kit. 

One day, Luna had been playing around in the mint leaves. Taking in their fresh scent, and swatting at the bugs that flew around it. Things were fine before she picked up a brand new scent.

The rustling of plants could be heard in front of her. Luna jumped back as something long furry dropped in front of her. The brown kitten crouched down, and pounced on it! Pawing and chewing at it excessively. That is until it rose to meet the owner. 

Luna continued to hold onto the tail even as she noticed the cat it belonged to.

“Well, would ya look at that!” The bigger cat beamed. “‘Aven’t see ya ‘round these parts!” Luna finally let go of their tail and slowly crept away back into the mint. 

“Aw, no need ta be scared kit!” He couched down in front of her. “Names Mungojerrie! And you?”

She stayed silent for a moment. She wasn’t sure what her name was. Her humans called her Luna, but she sure wasn’t if that was  _ her  _ name. But it was all she had, so she just went with it. “Um...It’s Luna?”

Mungojerrie tilted his head. “Ya don’t sound too sure of ya self.”

The kitten sat up, in an attempt to seem more confident. She didn’t want some random cat to look down on her! “Well, I am!” She said with fake pride. Mungojerrie stood as well, making Luna shrink back down a bit upon realizing how much bigger he was to her. He must’ve noticed because Mungojerrie crouched back down so they were at the same level. Though not necessarily a tom, he certainly wasn’t a kitten. “Well then, it’s nice ta meet ya kit!” He beamed. 

Luna smiled just a bit at his pronunciation. His cockney voice sounded funny to her and she couldn’t help but snicker just a bit at it. “Oi! What’s so amusin’?” 

“You talk weird!” Luna replied through boats of giggles. Jerrie scrunched his face at her, but he didn’t look mad. In fact, he began to grin as well.

“Ugh! He’s back!” Luna heard Nicole shout from the door. “Guys! Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer is in the mint garden again!” A groan was heard from inside, but it was directed at Nicole. It was most likely from Avery. “Nicole! Again with the stupid names! For the last time, his name is parkour cat!”

“Parkour cat?” Luna echoed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nicole drag out a long green pipe of some sorts. It earned a reaction from the calico tom immediately.

“Yep, and you’re ‘bout ta see why!” Without warning, Mungojerrie sprinted forward. With a puzzled expression, Luna ran after him, much to his confusion. “You can come if ya can keep up kit!” He jumped onto one of the picnic tables, used to get to the wall that bordered the garden, then leapt onto the shed. 

Mungojerrie glanced behind him a few times to see if Luna had caught up. Not only had she caught up, but she was also almost going at the same pace as him! Only really lagging to see where he’d go next. Mungojerrie tilted his head to the side with a grin once he rested on the metal roof. “I’m both surprised and impressed. Where ya from kit?”

“A car engine.” Was all Luna said. Well, that was all she  _ could _ say. She didn’t remember anything before waking up in the engine. On the bright side, she thought it sounded cool and mysterious. Mungojerrie just seemed to chuckle at this and shook his head. “I like ya kit.” 

With that, Mungojerrie took off once again. Jumping from the roof of the shed and out of sight. 

Luna sighed, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion run over her. She made her way back into the house and collapsed on the couch.


	2. Magical kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets Quaxo, a cat who seems a little more "magical" than she thought. She also discovers a little something about herself.

Luna found herself lounging around on Nicole's bed. It was a rather warm day, and the kitten didn’t feel like doing much. Fate seemed to have other plans though. Her eyes slowly began to creep open when she heard one of her owners enter.

Nicole had come in with one other person who seemed to be holding something. The teens came in chatting happily, and Nicole seemed to perk up when she noticed Luna. “Perfect timing!” She exclaimed cheerfully. She went over to her bed and gently plucked Luna off, much to the kittens’ dismay. “Luna, I’d like you to meet Jemma’s cat Quaxo.” 

The kitten looked up to see a small tuxedo cat in Jemma’s arms. Well, small compared to say, Mungojerrie, but still bigger than Luna herself. The two teenage girls set their cats on the bed and left them to their own devices as they exited the room. 

Both cats made eye contact, then quickly glanced away. Luna was hoping he’d made the first move, but it seemed like Quaxo was hoping for the same thing from her. “So..” They both say in unison, before grinning. 

“Uh, okay. Hi, my name is Luna..”

“Quaxo. A pleasure.” The tuxedo cat greets with a small smile. “Are you the kitten from the car engine?”

Luna looked at him, surprised he even heard about that. “I heard from Jemma.” He explained. “It’s got to be the most interesting story I’ve heard in a while.” The two cats chuckled for a moment. 

They took this time to get to know each other a bit, seeing as they might be seeing each other often. They learned they were most likely around the same age, with Quaxo possibly being a week or two older. Luna also learned Quaxo had a sister named Victoria, and that their uncle stayed in Jemma’s house as well. Luna wished she had a bit more to say about herself. She was hoping that some sort of memory would just pop up while he was here so she could have something interesting to say. She admired her new friend and how interesting he seemed.

Quaxo was polite and very well-spoken for a kitten. He did have his occasional bouts of childlike wonder, but for the most part, he kept himself poised and composed. Strangely enough, it complimented Luna’s constant need for exploration. He’d reign her in, sayings like, “Maybe it’s not the best idea to try and fit a brick in your mouth” or whatever odd thing the kitten was trying to do.

They walked outside and spent some time in the flower garden. “So let me see if I’ve got this right, you don’t remember anything before the past few weeks?”

Luna nods as she paws at the stem of a dandelion. When she did so, a few specks of pollen flew off and into Quaxo’s face. His nose wrinkled for a moment before he sneezed. A sneeze that was hard in fact, that he tumbled backwards. Not only that, but bright sparkles fluttered around him. The other kitten awed at him and quickly tried to catch the sparkles before they disappeared.

“Whoa! Quaxo that’s amazing! Do it again!”

Quaxo looked away rubbing his arm in embarrassment. “You really think it was amazing?”

“Yeah, that was super cool! I didn’t know you could make glitter appear!” She exchanged the ‘how’ for a ‘wow’, not at all concerned with how Quaxo managed to pull off that trick. He noticed this as well and it made him revealed. Answers were the last thing he had. “Can you do that again?” Asked Luna through a bright smile. Ah, the blissful oblivious of a kitten. Never concerned with the reason behind things.

With one graceful movement from his paw, sparkles found themselves unleashed from the tuxedo cat. Neither he or Luna resisted chasing after them. Each disappeared the moment they were touched.

The two of them giggled as the final spark faded away. They had a wonderful time running after them, Luna catching most of them since she was much faster than Quaxo, but the longer they played the more a headache began to form for the young tabby. Until she eventually just stopped to hold her herself.

She felt an uncomfortable buzz run through her head. She glanced back at Quaxo to ask if they could stop for a moment, only to see he was now surrounded by a strange yellow aura. Her eyes widened in confusion.“Quaxo..do..do you see what I’m seeing?” She asked slowly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah kit, what’ cha talkin’ ‘bout?” Both cats yelp in surprise and look up. Mungojerrie was sitting on the wall above them, laughing his ass off. The younger cats roll their eyes and glare up at him. “Seriously Jerrie?” Quaxo muttered in annoyance. 

“Aw, don’t get ya tux in a twist Quaxo!”

“You two know each other?” Luna asked, tilting her head to the side. For a moment she ignored the toms themselves and focused on the odd mist around them. Both Mungojerrie and Quaxo had that weird aura around them. Quaxo’s was a dark yellow, and Mungojerrie’s was orange. Luna blinked for a moment, and they disappeared. The other cats looked at each other, then back at her, noticing the peculiar expression on her face. The tuxedo cat waved a paw in her face. “Are you okay there Luna?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Luna reassured them, though Quaxo looked unconvinced. “Now, how do you two know each other?”

“We all live on the same block,” Jerrie explained. His home was only three houses down, and Quaxo’s was right across the street from Luna’s. “Have ya not left ya flat yet kit?” Luna simply shook her head. “Well, I think it’s time we change that! Come on, I’ll show ya the best places in London!”

“Or, we could stay in the safety of Victoria Grove. How does that sound?”

“Boring as all hell.” Luna deadpanned. She then turned back to Mungojerrie. “Let’s do it! Let’s go right now!” The kitten practically buzzed with excitement. She readied herself, and she was about to jump up to Mungojerrie when the back door opened. 

“There they are Jemma,” Nicole said as she and her friend came over to get their cats, shooing Mungojerrie away. Luna waved at him just before he scampered off, which was met with a friendly smile in return.

\---------------

Armed with the new knowledge that both Mungojerrie and Quaxo lived on her street, Luna decided to take this opportunity to visit them. Around 5 PM, she crept out the window in Nicole’s room that was situated near the balcony. Luna jumped from the rails to the roof. Then onto a tree with a few branches that hung over their wall. She stopped at Quaxo’s house first since it was closest to hers. 

There was an open window on the ground floor that was relatively easy to slide into. Once in, all Luna needed to do was follow Quaxo’s scent. As she scoped out the area, she also took in the scenery around her. The hallway was nicely decorated with red wallpaper, and pictures of the family’s only child lined it. The dark wood floors matched perfectly with the decor and reflected the bright light coming from the chandelier above.

Luna stopped when she recognized the familiar smell of the tuxedo cat coming from the room up ahead. She peaked through the door, to find Quaxo with a stunning young queen. It must’ve been his sister Victoria. The two of them were dancing and singing with bright grins on their faces. Sparkles flew from Quaxo’s body, and he seemed to embrace it. Twirling around without a second thought. Luna smiled as she watched him. Both he and his sister were brilliant dancers. With their movements being smooth and well-coordinated, especially for kittens.

For a moment, a familiar buzz ran through Luna’s head. Quaxo and his sister were surrounded by a yellow aura that was nearly as bright as their smiles. That was when Luna was hit with a sudden realization. These aura’s she saw, they were dedicated to the emotion each cat was feeling. Yellow was for happiness. Mungojerrie had an orange aura when he was feeling playful, and Quaxo’s dark yellow was from the annoyance he directed at him. The duller, almost light orange, yellow from before must've been for embarrassment.

Just as Luna came to grips with this, the siblings had finally noticed her. Their aura’s turned grey, before disappearing. “Luna?” Quaxo questioned carefully walking over to the door, his sister not far behind. 

The other kitten smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for staring. You two looked like you were having a wonderful time, and I didn’t want to interrupt. I just wanted to ask if you were still coming with Mungojerrie and me?”

“Yeah, ya still coming kit?” Everyone whipped around. Mungojerrie was sitting on Jemma's bed with a cocky grin on his face. 

“How did you get here!?” Asked Victoria. 

“You have an awful lot of open windows.” The cockney cat jumped down to the kittens level and casually brushed himself off. “Wasn’t all that difficult kit.”

Luna rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. “Why do you insist on calling us ‘kits’?” 

“Well, I should call ya what ya are shouldn’t I?”

“Oh please Mungojerrie,” Quaxo said. “You’re hardly a tom yourself.”

The calico only shrugged. “Still older.” 

“What in Everlasting's name are you even doing here?” Questioned Victoria, her arms crossed a sceptical look placed on her face.

“Just here to pick up Luna. Now, ya ready to go kit?”

“Yeah!” Luna bounced up happily, making Mungojerrie chuckle. Luna glanced over at the twins, wordlessly asking if they were coming along. Quaxo only shook his head. He looked as though he was about to say something, but Mungojerrie was already waiting for Luna on the window sill. She looked back at her friend for one final confirmation. Quaxo gave her a small smile and tilted his head toward the calico. 

Luna gave him a quick nuzzle, before jumping across a few objects to get to Mungojerrie’s level. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always feels like I wrote so much. But then I check the word count and I'm like "Oh! I guess not...That's greeeat..."


	3. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mungojerrie takes Luna around London, they bump into a mysterious cat who takes interest in the kitten.

Having never left her house, let alone her street, Luna was nervous. Mungojerrie wasn’t at all surprised by how hesitant she was about everything. Every honk, squeak, and sound seemed to make the kitten jump, and the calico couldn’t help but chuckle now and again at it.

Obviously, the kitten just tried to brush it off, but she wasn’t too good at hiding her fright. She noticed the grey-blue colour that surrounded Mungojerrie and associated it with a rather calm feeling. Once Luna realized this, she tried even harder to seem relaxed. Which just amounted to her looking very stiff and rigid, as her eyes darted in every possible direction. However, in between her endless bouts of anxiety, Luna would find herself being distracted by something, then immediately go back to being scared.

Her curiosity seemed to get the better of her, which often led to her being spontaneous and acting on impulse. 

Which resulted in her nearly getting hit by a car when she was trying to chase a pigeon.

“So I was thinkin’ kit,” Mungojerrie said as he came to a halt, surprising Luna and making her stumble back a bit. “Did ya eva’ wonder what ya name was before ya humans? Luna’s nice an’ all, but it sounds pretty, mundane.”

Luna thought for a moment. “Not necessarily, no. I haven’t spent much time thinking about it. Recently at least. What do you think it was?”

Without a second thought, Mungojerrie said: “Gigic.”

“What? Why!?”

“‘Cause ya so jittery, but still have a nice vibe. Don’t think I don’t see ya dart’n ya eyes back ‘n forth. I know you're nervous. There ain’t nothing to be scared of.”

“Yeah, except maybe that..” The other cat turned around, faced with a ginormous mutt. He snarled at the two cats and slowly backed them into a corner. Luna crouched behind Mungojerrie in fear, while the calico just stood there. He kept in front of the kitten protectively but wore a cocky grin on his face. “Well now! Would ya look at that! What’s a big ‘ol peke like you doing in this dark, abandoned alleyway huh?”

“Mungojerrie!” Luna hissed, not wanting to make the situation any worse. He simply gave her a knowing look that told her he’d handled the situation.

“Ya need somethin’ mate? ‘Cause me and my friend here were kinda on a stroll, and we like to get back to that.” 

The aura's around Jerrie and the peke was interesting to Luna. The pekes was a dark red, clearly for his aggression. Mungojerrie, on the other hand, had one of light orange. The strange part was that it was outlined with an odd yellow colour. It wasn’t as dark as it was for annoyance, but not as bright as cheerfulness. Could it be fear?

A low growl emerged from the peke. “I’ve got a message to send to your boss.” He raised his paw, ready to attack. Luna made eye contact with him, before shutting her eyes tightly, wishing she could scare the dog away.

But the impact never came. Instead, Luna opened her eyes to see that the peke was cowering in front of them. His aura immediately turned from red to the same yellow as Mungojerrie. 

The kitten felt a sudden wave of anger and aggression come over her and she hissed angrily at the peke. He whimpered and quickly scampered away. 

Once he was out of sight Luna seemed to calm down a bit. Her chest was heaving up and down, but that sudden anger had left her. “Everlasting, you alright there kit?” Mungojerrie asked in both caution and concern. Luna only nods and tilts her head to the exit of the alley. 

Mungojerrie sighed, and the two of them left the alley and continued onwards. Luna had no clue what just happened, and by the look of the tom next to her, he was just as confused.

They didn’t let that get them down for long though. Mungojerrie continued to show Luna around London. He took her to one of his favourite places, a park. It surprised the kitten, to say the least. It was a quiet, grassy area. A nice place to go and relax. The evening rays from the fading sun only made the environment more calming. Jerrie took a deep breath in. His eyes were closed for a moment as he took in the atmosphere. 

Luna, on the other hand, got bored very quickly. She crouched behind Mungojerrie and lept onto his back. “Jerieee!” She whined. “Let’s go do something!”

“Oi! Why so impatient?” The tom bumped Luna off onto the ground. She glared up at him as he began to chuckle. She huffed and threw herself at Mungojerrie, pinning him down. “Is this a game of tackle now kit?”

“I wouldn’t say that. You wouldn’t be able to bring me down if you tried!” 

“We’ll see ‘bout that !”

That was how they spent the next hour. Chasing each other around, tackling one another, running after fireflies, and overall just seeing who could be a bigger dumbass. Eventually, the fun had to end. “We should getcha home before your humans have a fit.” Was what Mungojerrie told Luna. She didn’t want to go, and definitely protested it, but she was no match for Jerrie’s strong preteen arms picking her up and pulling her out the park.

Things were fine on the way back until the pair stopped once again. Mungojerrie halted dead in his tracks. His face was filled with warning, and he didn’t do a good job of trying to hide it. In confusion, Luna followed to where his eyes had wandered to. 

On the wall in front of them, there was a letter M carved into it. It puzzled Luna, and she didn’t understand why Jerrie was so concerned. That was till a new scent entered the air. The stench of ash-filled her nostrils and Luna wrinkled her nose, trying her best to shake it away. 

“Mungojerrie..” A dark voice said. The other two whipped around and were faced with a much larger tom. He was a ginger cat with a thin frame and sunken eyes. His whiskers were uncombed, and the aura around him was unsettling. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Ah, Mac! How’ve you been?” Mungojerrie didn’t seem to register the ginger cats’ enthusiastic expression. Either that, or he just ignored it. He definitely didn’t trust this new tom. Seeing as he pushed Luna behind him. ”That’s great. I’ve been doin’ fine too, thanks for askin’. This is my new friend, Gigic.”

“Actually it’s-” The calico sent Luna a quick warning look, making her back down.

“Anyways, what can I do for ya Mac?”

Something about this cat was unnerving. Luna couldn’t tell how he was feeling, which only made his intent seem scarier. He paced around the duo for a moment. Keeping his eyes on Luna. He looked her up and down for a moment, before wearing a small grin on your face. “Great work Mungojerrie, I’ll take this one off your hands for you.”

“Uh, well, look Macavity-” The ginger cat sent Jerrie and glare and he quickly shut up. “Right, I’ll see ya later Gigic.” His voice dropped to a whisper, “Please be careful, and don’t get into too much trouble.” Then he scampered off.

So, there the kitten was. Left alone on the street with a scary tom at night. Just what she needed.

Luna wasn’t necessarily sure what to do. The longer she remained under his gaze, the more anxious she became.

“I’ve been watching you.” Was the first thing he said to her. 

“Gee, I sure feel..special.” Luna glanced around, looking for an escape route if things were to go south. This didn’t go unnoticed by the stranger and he decided to continue.

“My name is Macavity,” he kept circling the kitten as if he were planning to strike her. “I’ve noticed certain qualities about you, and I’d like to help you hone them.”

“W-Why would you want to help me with my powers?” Luna silently cursed herself for stuttering.

“Let’s just say, I have a use for them. I need assistance, and you need a mentor. So, how about it?”

Luna thought for a moment. This was a cat she barely knew, who had somehow found out about these odd powers she possessed. She’s known him less than 10 minutes, was it wise to-

“Sure I’ll do it.”

Macavity looked dumbfounded for a moment at how quickly she agreed. He quickly got over it though and ushered her forward. “By the way, I know what your real name is,” He said cooly. “But I refuse to use it with how utterly mundane and unimaginative it is.” Luna gave him a slight nod as an acknowledgement, and they continued. 

\------------------

Eventually, the pair arrived at their destination. At least what Luna assumed to be the destination since Macavity had stopped walking. 

On the way there, he explained to her that he possessed magic as well. His powers were far greater than Luna’s, or so Macavity told her. Only a select few were gifted with special sets of powers from the Everlasting Cat. Macavity told the kitten that he was the Everlasting Cat’s favourite, which was why he was far superior to Luna. To the naive tabby, this made perfect sense and she bought it immediately.

The two of them were stationed in front of a large brick wall. Macavity grabbed Luna’s paw and instantly teleported her to the top upon contact. Which was all the proof she needed to tell that Macavity was extremely powerful. The wall overlooked a massive junkyard that seemed to be bustling with activity. Much to Luna’s surprise, there were cats everywhere! It was bustling with energy. She looked over at Macavity to see what they should do, only to see him glaring harshly at them. Trying her best to impress and emulate Macavity, Luna did the same. Even if she didn’t know why he was so angry at them.

Macavity quickly, and silently, ran across the edge of the wall and down to a pile of junk. He glared in the direction of two cats crouched below them. Luna observed them for a moment and took note of their features. One of them was black and white, and the other was a silver tabby. The two of them looked young. Younger than Macavity at least, but older than say Quaxo or Luna herself. Possibly around Mungojerrie’s age. They looked deep in conversation as well. Although Luna couldn’t see their faces, she could tell by body language alone. 

“From what I’ve seen, you can tell the emotions of creatures around you,” Macavity started. “You can also switch them with your own. I want you to try that on the black and white tom over there.”

Luna squinted at them, hoping to stare long enough to make their aura’s show up. Sure enough, they did! Both toms bore an odd mixture of grey and pink. The kitten thought back to when she caught Quaxo dancing, and his aura turned grey upon seeing her. Grey must’ve meant confusion, and pink could only mean love. Or at least some sort of warm feeling along those lines. Oddly enough though, she couldn’t see Macavity’s aura. Which puzzled her.

“I don’t know Macavity..” Luna muttered. “They seem like they're having a moment, and I’d hate to interrupt.”

Macavity looked down at the kitten and scowled at her. “What? Are you saying you’re afraid to do it?”

“No, it’s not that. I just respect their privacy.”

“Privacy? Gigic, I didn’t bring you across London just so you could respect someone’s privacy! Everlasting! I should’ve known this was a waste of time! You’re worthless, just like all the others.”

“W-What!? No! No, I’m not, I swear! I can do it!” Frustration quickly started to build in the kitten’s chest and felt as though she was on the brink of tears. Macavity smirked at how emotional she got in such a short amount of time.

“Oh really now? You don’t have the capability, or potential to pull off anything I ask of you. You can’t even do this simple task! You small, insignificant, mundane, kitten!” 

That broke her. She’d prove to him that she was up to it. She’d prove to him that she could do anything he asked ten times better than he expected!

With all the power she could muster, she pushed all her rage, frustration and anger onto the patched tom and awaited a new change in emotion. She was practically knocked down with how much lighter she felt. Macavity was too busy staring at the pair below them to pay attention to her. He grinned as the black and white tom started to shout in his partner's face. His grin only seemed to grow as he stalked off, leaving the other tom looking confused and utterly dejected. 

Finally, Macavity looked back over at Luna. “Well done kit.” He said, the malicious grin remaining on his face.

“I-I...What?” Luna didn’t necessarily register what he had said. She was overtaken by this odd new feeling. Her face seemed to heat up and her tail stood on end. Then, when she looked back at Macavity, the feeling went away. She shook her head a bit, trying her best to remain cool. “How’d I do?”

“Adequate.” Was all Macavity said, before jumping away from the junkpile. With a small smile of satisfaction, Luna followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me feedback or point out any mistakes I may have made!  
> My Tumblr is @VilaVixG is you ever want to come yell me as well.


	4. The Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistofelees take Gigic to the Junkyard for the first time.

[This is a picture, done by me, of Gigic. She's a smokey tabby.]

The feeling of appreciation was new to Gigic. Of course, she knew her human family loved her, but this was different. She felt useful. Macavity would have her do small tasks for him. Nothing too difficult since Luna was still a kitten, but it wasn't something she couldn’t handle. 

Things like switching the emotions of two cats, or catching someone in a vulnerable state. However, there were times Gigic didn’t want to do certain things. For instance, she refused to use her powers if she was sure they’d have a bad effect. This irritated Macavity, but he quickly found a way to work around it.

See, Gigic was a rather emotional kitten with a habit of acting on impulse. All Macavity had to do was get her feeling the way he wanted then she would do the rest of the work. Mungojerrie and his twin Rumpleteazer, who both hung around Macavity, were sometimes used as “test subjects”. Macavity would find a way to get Gigic riled up, then tell her something along the lines of: “If you were good enough, you would've done this already!” Whatever would make her want to act faster, which was nearly anything.

Thankfully though, Macavity had her practise on dogs the majority of the time since they were often aggressive and it could be coated as self-defence. 

That being said, Gigic didn’t hate her time with Macavity, but she didn’t necessarily enjoy it either. She felt restrained. A feeling that was new and uncomfortable, to say the least. Macavity would only let her use her powers when he said she could. He’d get angry with her if she ever tried to decipher his mood, and she did that a lot. Gigic never brought up how much these rules bothered her though because she knew he got angry when others questioned him.

“Keep ya head up kit,” Mungojerrie would tell Gigic with a smile. “You’re lucky you get the easy jobs.”

She was sitting atop of a building with both calico twins. About a week or so had passed by now, and Gigic had been seeing Macavity every day. She started going by her second name as well since she’d gotten so used to cats around her using it. 

“Yeah Gig, at least ya don’t have to deal with angry pollicles chasin’ after you while you’re runnin’ with an armful of nip!” Rumpleteazer sounded bitter about the experience, but at the same time, there was a comical undertone beneath it. Something Jerrie snickered at as he reminisced on the experience.

Gigic suddenly felt bad for testing her powers on them. Especially since Macavity already put the calicoes through so much. When she apologized for this, neither of the twins looked surprised in the slightest. “It’s alright kit. You’re not harmin’ anyone by usin’ us as lab rats.” Even though Mungojerrie assured her, Gigic still felt a little discouraged.

“I just don’t want to disappoint Macavity..” Muttered the kitten. Teazer looked at her and gawked. “ _ You _ don’t want to disappoint  _ HIM _ !? Gig, you’re gonna disappoint him no matter what!”

Mungojerrie sent his sister a glare, which she returned. “Don’t be like that Jer!” Teazer jeered. “You get it the worst outta anyone!”

“Yeah, Mac’s got high standards. But it’s nothing unmanageable!”

“Jerrie, all he  _ does _ is manage. Manage you! Tells ya where you can go, what ya can do! He don’t let you do nothing unless he says ya can!”

“Stop it Teazer!” Mungojerrie hissed. Gigic, who was in the middle of all this, spoke up before an argument could break out. “What are you guys talking about?” She asked innocently. She knew Jerrie and Macavity were close, mainly based on how protective the ginger cat could be of him. But Gigic wasn’t too sure of their relationship with one another. 

The calico twins look down at her with wide eyes, forgetting she was even there. “It’s nothin’,” Jerrie said. He stood up and left without another word. Leaving Gigic with a frown, and a couple of questions on her mind. “Teazer?”

“Don’t know what to tell ya kit,” With a sigh, she pulled Gigic to her feet and gave her a small grin. “Let’s get back in before Mac has a fit.” She clearly wasn’t happy about the situation that just occurred, but Gigic didn’t press for answers.

\--------------------

By now, her family had stopped being concerned when Gigic snuck out since she always came back in the middle of the night. Then leave again early in the morning.

Macavity often suggested that Gigic just leave her humans, but the kitten would always argue that she would never go because she loved them and they loved her. Or at least she thought.

At the moment, Nicole was sitting in Jemma’s bedroom as their cats conversed at the edge of the large queen-sized bed. Gigic felt like she hadn’t spoken to Quaxo in ages, which in part, was true. “Where have you been Luna?” He questioned. 

“It’s a secret,” Gigic responded with a wink. Quaxo scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes. “What about you? What have you been up to?”

“It’s a secret.” Quaxo turned his nose to the sky and smirked. Gigic rolled her eyes just as he did and swiped at his head half-heartedly. He stuck out his tongue at her and smiled. “No, but really, what’s been going on? Any discoveries with your magic?” Both kittens had confided about their newly discovered powers. Quaxo could conjure items if he was focused enough, and had even had telekinesis!

“Well, my increased agility and speed is one thing. I can run faster, and jump higher than a fully grown tom. Oh! I found out I can switch other emotions with my own! It’s quite odd actually, but I need to be careful with it. I think I can switch emotions on the fly as well, it’s something I have to work on though. Actually, the first time I found out about this power was when I accidentally switched my emotions with a peke.”

Quaxo looked at Gigic amazed for a moment. “Wow! Really? Were you scared?”

“Yes, and no. The peke was aggressive, and I was frightened. So we ended up switching, and when he was out of sight I reverted back to normal.”

“That’s an incredible talent Luna, make sure to use it wisely. You wouldn’t want to damage anything.” For a split second, Gigic thought back to her first time testing her powers and how she turned those that one tom against his friend. It discouraged her so she quickly shook that memory away and decided to move onto the next subject.

“By the way! I go by Gigic now.” She states proudly. Then her confidence faltered. She had hoped that the name didn’t sound too weird to Quaxo since it was something she hadn’t even come up with by herself. Much to her surprise, however, Quaxo just smiled. “Ah, so that must be your second name.”

“My second name?”

“Yes. A cat must have three names. The name their human uses, a more dignified name that the cat gives themself, and a secret name no cat but himself knows.”

Gigic tilted her head at this. She wondered what her third name was, but decided not to dwell on it. “What’s your second name?” she asked.

“Mistoffelees.”

“Mistoffelees..” Gigic repeated to herself. She liked Quaxo’s, or rather, Mistoffelees’ second name. It seemed to roll off the tongue, and it was fun to say. “Sounds magical.” Gigic comments with a grin. “You’re the magical Mr Mistoffelees!” 

Mistoffelees suddenly began to heat up, and the aura around him turned to bright pink. “Y-You really think so?” He stuttered, smiling a bit to himself.

This confused the other kitten a bit. Why did his aura change so suddenly? “I do? What’s wrong?”

“Someone else calls me that-'' The tuxedo cat caught himself. Like he was going to reveal some sort of secret. ”It’s nothing…” He said, ”Could you do me a favour though? Could you call me by my second name from now on? Quaxo’s nice, but I much prefer Mistoffelees.”

“Of course,” Gigic said with a smile. “Only if you promise to call me by mine.”

Mistoffelees tapped his chin in thought. “You know what, I don’t think I will.”

Gigic groaned and swiped at Misto once again. “You’d better! You’re such a peke!”

“You’re one to talk, Pollicle!”

“Pom!”

“Pug!”

The kittens giggled and tackled each other. While they rolled around playfully, they didn’t take note of the conversation the two teens were having. Jemma had her arms tightly wrapped around Nicole, as light tears streamed down the girl's face. Once again, the kittens didn’t notice and continued.

“I have an idea!” Mistoffelees exclaimed as he finally got off of Gigic. “I want to show you something really cool!” Gigic looked at him, intrigued. She quickly sat up and let him show her the way. The two of them climbed off the bed, and carefully escaped out the window.

Mistoffelees took Gigic to the other side of London. In front of them were massive iron gates and a sign reading ‘London Junkyard’. Once she saw that Gigic got nervous. Though she couldn’t read it, she recognized the sign from when Macavity brought her here. The tuxedo cat gestured to his friend through a small opening in the gate that was just big enough for the two of them to crawl through. 

The smell of felines and garbage hit them almost immediately, but neither seemed to mind all that much. Once they got past a few piles of junk, the duo entered a clearing. Almost instantly, Mistoffelees was pushed to the ground, starling Gigic and making her jump back. 

“Misto! I thought you weren’t coming back till later?” It was a kitten, though he could have easily been confused for a young tom with how big he was. He had a small mane growing, and patches of leopard spots on his dark arms and legs. Gigic noticed that the bright pink aura around Mistoffelees had come back, and started to flare a bit. 

“T-Tugger! You can’t just sneak up on me like that!” 

“Sorry.” The main coon kitten chuckled and helped Misto back up. The smaller cat sighed and brushed the dust off his coat. Though it seemed like he was very annoyed, Gigic could still the bright pink around her friend. She smirked to herself as she watched Mistoffelees try his best to seem aloof. He couldn’t fool her, he was  _ clearly _ crushing on this tom.

“Who are you?” Tugger asked as he walked over to Gigic. It perplexed her how quickly he turned to her and how close he got. She figured he’d be at least a little sceptical of someone who just waltzed into his home, but Tugger just seemed curious rather than cautious.

“My name’s Gigic.” Gigic felt a small sense of pride saying her name like she finally felt comfortable with it. “What’s yours?” 

The main coon smirks and, whether he meant to or not, flipped his ever-growing main. “I’m the Rum Tum Tugger.” He said in a melodious voice. “You can just call me Tugger though. It’s a pleasure.” 

Gigic couldn’t help herself from smiling and giggling just a bit. “You sure are well-rehearsed. Are you like this with all the cats?”

“Only the pretty ones.” Tugger winked at the black kitten, making Gigic, once again, giggle. However, what she didn’t notice was the green colour of envy incepting Mistoffelees’ previous pink aura. He tried his best to cover his irritation and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“I wanted to show Gigic around the Junkyard,” Misto said once the other two looked at him. “And see if she might want to stay here.”

Gigic looked at her friend in disbelief. “Whoa what!? Mistoffelees, you didn’t tell me that!”

“Not permanently!” Mistoffelees argued. “Just to visit now and again. You asked me what I’ve been up to, well this is it..” Gigic only frowned at him and looked back at Tugger.

“Well, you’d have to get permission from the adults first,” Just as Tugger said that, a grey tabby had jumped in front of them. He stood protectively in front of Mistoffelees and Tugger as he looked sternly at Gigic. She recognized him and immediately shrank thinking he knew who she was. 

Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Who are you?” The silver tom questioned. His glare felt strong enough to penetrate someone's skin.

“Munkustrap!” Tugger exclaimed. “Calm down! What’s your problem ?”

“What's your problem? This cat is from outside the tribe, she could be a spy for Macavity.” The younger toms rolled their eyes and groaned. Even so, Tugger seemed slightly hurt by this remark. He looked at the tabby in disbelief. “Seriously Munk?”

“Yeah, besides, I’m certain she’s not a spy. I’ve known Gigic for a good while now, and I know she wouldn’t do anything to hurt the tribe.” That hurt Gigic. Even if she wasn’t technically a spy, she was still currently with Macavity. ”I wanted to take her to Old Deuteronomy to see if she could become a Jellicle.” 

“Oh! You’re in luck! Dad’s just arrived today! He’s the leader here.” Said Tugger with a smile. “Come on, I’ll take you to him!” With that, the smaller toms took off, leaving Gigic alone for a split second with the tabby. She gave him an awkward smile, then chased after her friend. 

She found Mistoffelees and Tugger in front of an old tire. On top was a large grey tom. His fur looked fluffy and unruly, yet somehow managed to seem well kept, and he wore a small smile it seemed anyone would adore. There were already a few other cats around him, all of them adults. “Son, Mistoffelees, what can I do for you?” He asked in a deep voice. It was commanding but still sounded gentle. “Well, Mr Old Deuteronomy sir, and others,” Misto started. Gigic couldn’t help but grin at how formal he was. “I wanted to introduce you to my friend Gigic.” He gestured the other kitten forward. She smiled sheepishly and stood next to him. “I wanted to know if she could become a Jellicle?”

The others around Old Deuteronomy looked sceptically at Gigic, eyeing her as if she were some sort of alien. Old Deuteronomy, on the other hand, continued to wear a smile on his face. “Of course. However, she’s still a kitten. You’re not quite ready to have your own den.” A few cats looked at him in disbelief, but their expressions quickly changed.

“She could stay with us.” A queen piped up. Her fur was a nice shade of light brown with patches of white. “I know the boys would love a sister.” The tom next to her nodded in agreement and smiled at Gigic. “Right, I don’t see why not.” His fur was white with sporadically placed stripes ranging from brown to grey.

“Well, that worked out better than I expected,” Mistoffelees mumbled.

“Yeah,” Tugger says. “What did you think would happen?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Just something...worse. Crazy how things work out.”

\----------------------

Samur and Viktor, Gigic soon found out, were the people who’d be taking care of her. Thankfully, they were fine with her going back to her human’s house, as long as she came back at least a few times every week. 

They took her to their den, which was two large, hollow speakers next to an overturned chair. It was cosy and had several knitted blankets to keep it warm. Viktor told Gigic she could have her own section of one of the speakers since everyone else had one. “Tumbles!” Samur called. “Come out here please!”

A small kitten came skipping over to his parents. He nuzzled his mother and smiled. “Tumbles, this is Gigic,” Viktor introduced. “She’ll be staying with us from now on.” 

The kitten looked over at Gigic, then grinned. “Hi! I’m Tumblebrutus! This is going to be so cool! My younger brother is too small to play with me,” Gigic saw his aura turn blue for a split second, before bouncing back to an electric yellow as his smile returned. “But now we can play together! It’s going to be so fun!” 

Gigic looked at him and smiled brightly. “I can’t wait!” Just before they could run off, Samur called after the tabby. “Ah ah ah!” She said with a shake of her finger. “Before you two go play, we need to check something. I want to see how she dances.”

“Ugh, Mom!” Tumblebrutus groaned. “Can’t you do it later?”

“Oh hush Brutus. You know dancing is very important to me. You know when I was younger-”

“You used to be the best dancer in the junkyard.” Both Vicktor and Tumbles finished. Samur sent them a glare and turned back to Gigic. “Precisely! So if you’re going to be staying in this den, you’re going to have to meet a certain standard. Come now! Let’s see what I’m working with.”

Gigic met with Mistoffelees again about an hour later. Her limbs were sore from how much Samur made her stretch them. But at least she could still walk. For now at least. Misto was sitting in a pipe observing the cats around. Gigic raised a brow and waved her paw in his face. Blinking a couple of times and he came back to reality and looked up at her, surprised to see her. Gigic rolled her eyes and scooted next to the tux as he moved over. “Are you okay Mistoffelees?” She asked. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Gigic looked at him sternly as Mistofelees began to stare off again. The tabby decided to try and see what he was looking at. She glanced around for a moment till her eyes landed on Tugger and a fiery young kitten. Mistoffelees glanced away in embarrassment once Gigic realized what he was staring at. “H-Hey Gigic..” He mumbled. “Could you help me with something?”

“Sure! Anything.”

“Could you tell me what their aurae are? Please..?”

Gigic tilted her head but complied. She squinted at the pair for a moment. The queen had a pink aura around her, and Tugger, much to Gigic’s surprise, had a grey-blue aura around him. When Gigic told Mistoffelees this, she could hear him let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t get it though..” Gigic said to no one in particular. “She’s a very pretty queen. Extremely pretty in fact..” The kitten found herself getting lost in the queen's appearance. She let out a small sigh and grinned. Misto stuck out his tongue and looked at her in mock disgust then swiped at Gigic’s head half-heartedly. “Ew Gig. Don’t be gross.”

“You’re one talk! It’s not hard to tell your head over heels for that tom! Does he know?”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “No. I don’t intend on telling him any time soon anyway. We’re still kittens after all. Besides, I don’t even think he likes me.” Gigic was about to object but realized she couldn’t really say otherwise. She didn't know Tugger very well, and she could never focus enough to see anyone's aura for too long. 

All of a sudden, Mistoffelees looked at Gigic seriously. “Gigic, you should know that Samur and Viktor can be very..intense when it comes to the subject of romance.”

Gigic rolled her eyes. “I doubt they have anything to worry about. I won’t be mating any time soon, that’s for sure.”

“That’s not really what I mean-”

“Gigic!” Their conversation was interrupted when Tumblebrutus came running over to the pipe. “Gigic, do you want to come play with Plato and me?”

“Uh, well Tumbles, we were kind of in the middle of a conversation-”

“Please!” The younger kitten looked up at Gigic with pleading eyes. She sighed, and nodded, giving in to his adorable stare. Tumblebrutus practically jumped for joy. He waited happily for Gigic to leave her conversation with Mistoffelees. “We’ll talk later.” He said to her, Gigic smiles and gets up to leave the pipe.

\----------------------

Gigic had spent the past two days in the Junkyard, familiarizing herself with the area and the cats who occupied it. She smiled to herself when she got to introduce herself to that fiery queen. Bombalurina. She couldn’t seem to get the name out of her head, but she didn’t mind. 

Though she did like the Junkyard, it was refreshing to be back in Victoria Grove. Gigic climbed onto the garden wall bordering her home. Her smile quickly vanished upon seeing her home. Everything looked so dead! The plants had been removed from the garden, and all the lights were turned off inside. They would usually be on at this time. 

Gigic jumped from the wall and peered through the window, finding absolutely nothing inside!

“Seems your humans have moved on.” Gigic whipped around to see an unruly looking cat on the brick wall. 

“Macavity..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the names Viktor and Samur from another Cats story I read on fanfic.net by ktwashere. By the way, if any of their stories on here, please me.


	5. A moment to think

“What are you doing here?” Gigic began to back away slowly. She hadn’t seen Macavity in a while, and she didn’t know whether or not he was mad about that. The untrustworthy grin on his face didn’t help calm her nerves in the slightest.

“Aw kitten, you didn’t  _ really _ think you’d get away  _ that _ easily did you?” She stared at him for a moment, trying to see his aura and get at least some idea of what he was planning. But as always, nothing came up. “Your humans left for France yesterday,” Macavity explained. Gigic was, obviously, confused by this. “France?! Why? I was gone for TWO DAYS!”

“You must not have noticed them packing up during the few hours you were here. The docks weren’t working out for them,” Macavity continued. Though there was some sort of remorse in his voice, it didn’t stay for long. “They couldn’t take the cat with it seems, since they were planning on giving you to Jemma. Four cats is a bit much though, don't you think?”

“How did you even-”

“Gigic please, I have eyes everywhere.” Macavity took a step towards the kitten, making her stumble back a bit. “They were supposed to find a place for you, but you never came home. A shame really, at least now they can get that pom they always wanted.” 

Gigic looked down. Replaceable. The word ran circles in her mind. It was a word Macavity would often use during their short time together. It seems he was right. “So, you know where I’ve been then? Are you mad at me?”

Macavity smiled and lifted her chin. “Aw, Gigic. Of course not.” His voice sounded too sweet, and it made Gigic anxious. “I won’t make you choose a side,” Macavity suddenly grabs the kitten's chin and yanks her towards his face. “But, I won’t let you forget me either." He hissed "You’re going to do what I say when I say it. Unless you want your new ‘friends’ to find out what you can do. Got it?” 

Gigic tried not to let the tears run down her cheeks at how hard he was gripping her face. She nodded just to make it stop. When Macavity finally dropped her, she didn’t waste any time running. Just as she was about to get over the wall, Macavity shot her a warning look. He didn’t have to say anything, but Gigic knew what it meant. 

He’d be back.

\---------------------------

As fast as her legs could carry her, Gigic sprinted back to the junkyard. She didn’t slow down when the fence came in sight. Matter a fact, she might have started running even faster. Gigic had no intention of stopping just yet, and in turn, just jumped right over the gate!

Cats may always land on their feet, but it doesn’t mean it’s not painful when they do. The tabby practically fell over upon impact. She winced for a moment, unable to get up with how much energy she exerted. Her chest rose and fell continuously with no end in sight. Eventually, though she tried to fight it, her eyes began to feel heavy, and slowly drifted shut.

When Gigic awoke, she found herself in her section of the stereo. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around in confusion. “Oh, you’re finally awake!” Gigic shrieked and whipped around. In front of her were Demeter and Bombalurina. Gigic couldn’t seem to speak upon seeing the latter so she just turned her attention to Demeter. “What are you two doing here?” She asked.

“We found you passed out near the entrance,” Demeter said. “Are you alright? What happened to you?”

“Umm..” Gigic was reluctant to tell them. She didn’t want them knowing she had any sort of connection to Macavity. Whether it was good or bad. Macavity had his reasons for everything, but his reason for hating the junkyard was still unknown to Gigic. She didn’t know if the feeling was mutual among the cats who lived there. “I was running from a peke.” She said finally. “I was on my way back from my human’s house when I ran into him.” 

The other two seemed to believe it and nodded. Bombalurina smiled at Gigic. “We’re just glad you’re not hurt.” It was like an arrow had shot Gigic in the chest. Was that what love felt like? She had no idea. As she contemplated the meaning of feelings, Demeter called Samur in. The older queen sighed in relief upon seeing Gigic awake. “Thank you very much, girls. I’m so glad you two found her.”

“Of course! It was no problem at all. We need to get going though,” Demeter walked out first, followed by Bomablurina who lingered for a moment to smile. “See you later Gigic!” She waved, then left. 

“B-Bye!” Gigic sighed. She let the love-struck look run across her face and had completely forgotten that Samur was still there with her. “Stop that Gigic.” She hissed.

“Huh?” The kitten snapped out of her daze “What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t be looking at queens that way. It’s not right.”

“Okay...but why?” 

Samur sighed and sat next to her. “You're still young, so I’ll make it simple for you. The Everlasting Cat doesn’t like cats like...that. They say it’s a sin for two cats of the same gender to like each other. Do you understand?” Gigic nodded. Though, she was starting to think that the Everlast Cat had some questionable morals. First off, Macavity was their favourite which was why he had so many powers, and now this? Maybe they weren’t the best role model.

Nevertheless, Gigic only agreed so she could leave. If there was one thing she hated, it was being stuck in one place for too long and after a nap like that, the last thing she wanted to do was sit and talk. She tended to get antsy. Which usually resulted in her running around trying to find something to do. Right now, she was searching for Mistoffelees to tell him what happened. Gigic, unfortunately, hadn’t been looking where she was going and ended up running into someone’s broad chest.

“Ugh.” She let out a small groan as the cat stuck out a paw to help her up. A young tom with red, black and white fur pulled her to her feet. “Thanks, Plato.” Gigic mumbled awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Not a problem.” Plato smiled at her and Gigic felt her face heat up. Again with this?! What was with her recently? Was she allergic to smiles? She didn’t get like this with anyone but Bombalurina, maybe there was something in the air. “Where were you headed to?”

“Huh?” The smokey cat blinked for a moment to come back to reality. “Oh! I was trying to find Mistoffelees. Have you seen him? It’s kind of important.” 

Plato shook his head. “I think I saw him playing with Tugger earlier though. They’re probably still together.” Gigic smiled at that, she was glad Mistoffelees was getting to spend time with the tom he liked. “Well, I guess it can wait then,” Gigic said. “I’ll see you later Plato.”

Just as Gigic was about to go, Plato called out to her. “Gigic wait!” 

“Yes?” She turned back to him. “Are you alright?” Plato asked. “I heard what happened, why did you pass out?” Kittens were so nosy. This Included Gigic herself, which was why she didn’t mind him asking. “I ran into a peke on the way back here. I ended up using more energy than I planned to.” Plato seemed to understand and let her go off but not before asking her to be careful. It was nice knowing he cared. Either that, or he was just curious. The former was much more appealing, so Gigic just went with it.

Without Mistoffelees, Gigic didn’t know how to occupy herself. Sure, she could play with Tumblebrutus, but she was pretty sure he was off with his friends and she didn’t want to impose. So she just opted to stroll around the junkyard. 

Evening rays from the sun shone down on everyone. The atmosphere felt still yet somehow still calming. There were usually two moods around this time - Cats were either gearing up to leave their dens and start their night or were getting ready to end it. Gigic didn’t necessarily fall into either. She was a bit of an insomniac and never found herself able to sleep. She never felt too inclined to do so when she was with Macavity. Oddly enough, Macavity himself never seemed to sleep either. So it was a decent mix.

Munkustrap didn’t seem to sleep either. In the short time Gigic had known him, she hadn’t seen him rest his eyes once. Though that may have been due to another reason entirely. Gigic saw him speaking with Old Deuteronomy who looked like he was trying to get his son to go to sleep. Munkustrap, respectively, declined. Gigic assumed he was preparing to take on the role of Jellicle protector soon. It was a term Gigic was only vaguely familiar with but understood the importance of. A part of that role seemed to be staying up at ungodly hours and declining social interaction. 

What pained Gigic the most, was what happened after Deutoronmy walked off. Munkustrap climbed on top of his father's tire and began surveying the area. After a moment his eyes landed on Alonzo. A dejected look crept across his face and he immediately looked away. 

It took every ounce of restraint Gigic possessed to hold her from running up to the tom and apologizing. The only reason she didn’t was because Demeter ran over to comfort Munkustrap before Gigic could even move. She sighed in both relief and irritation with herself and continued.

Gigic didn’t see anyone she necessarily wanted to interact with, and just decided to sit and think. The kitten perched herself atop an old armchair and closed her eyes, letting the thoughts flow through her mind. Though it was more like questions that had been bugging her. “Why did Samur say I shouldn’t look at Bomba like that? What did she mean by ‘like that’?” “Why did I feel all fluttery when I started to talk to Plato?” “How can I fix Alonzo and Munkustrap's relationship?” “What’s for dinner?”

All questions that had penetrated her mind. For a moment, her mind wandered to Macavity, before she quickly pushed those thoughts back. Gigic didn’t know if he was really bad for say, just troublesome it seemed. She’d heard some of the adults whispering his name on occasion, so he clearly had some sort of reputation here.

Gigic then facepalmed, mentally curing herself for going against her own wishes and thinking of Macavity anyways. “Do you mind if I join you?” The kitten glanced up and saw Bomablurina standing in front of her. “Not at all.”

Bomba smiled and slipped right next to her new friend. The centre of the chair wasn’t very wide, so both queens were sitting extremely close to each other. Not that Gigic minded. Neither did Bombalurina, who let out a sigh. “I don’t think Tugger likes me.” She said suddenly. 

“Why do you say that?”

“He doesn’t pay attention to me when Misto is around. All he ever wants to do is play with him instead of me! Is he prettier than me? Is that it?” They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. Gigic absorbed herself in Bombalurina’s appearance. her beautiful red fur, her golden eyes that she felt she was being sucked into. “That’s stupid.” Gigic bluntly stated. Bombalurina was a little shocked at how frank she was and looked away. “Does it matter though?” With a small grin, the smaller kitten leaned toward her and said, “I think you’re pretty.”

There was silence between them for what felt like ages. Before Bombalurina turned her way and returned the smile. “That’s sweet of you.” Affectionately, she nuzzled her head on Gigic’s shoulder, resting it there as she gazed across the junkyard. 

A fluttery feeling began to fill Gigic’s chest. It was a feeling she never wanted to end. The kitten laid her head on Bomba’s and looked out with her, enjoying the comfortable silence around them.


	6. The Feeling of Lust

About a month or so had passed in the Junkyard, and Gigic had finally become a queen. Not only that, but she had nearly forgotten about Macavity. Nearly. The thought of him hadn’t left, but she was able to push it to the back of her mind and ignore it.

Samur and Viktor gifted Gigic with a spiked, pink collar with a little bell in the centre. It complimented her dark coat and she smiled as she wore it proudly. Mistoffelees, who had become a tom just a week before, came to congratulate her. “Nice collar.” He commented with a grin.

“Thanks, Misto. At long last! We are no longer ‘kits’.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll stop calling you that.” Mungojerrie had come over to the pair. He grinned at the two of them, as they frowned. “Aw, is that any way to greet your elders?”

“Well since you insist you’re so much older, we might as well call you an elderly tom.” Gigic challenged. 

Mungojerrie gasped dramatically and put a paw on his heart. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, we would. I think I’m starting to notice a few grey hairs.” Said Mistoffelees. Mungojerrie genuinely looked surprised for a moment, and he started checking his fur. “Wait, really?”

Misto and Gigic chuckled at the cockney cat, as two others came over. The laughing came to a halt when they saw who it was. “O-Oh! Hey Bombalurina! Tugger.” Gigic said. She realized how much her face was heating up upon seeing the fiery queen and cursed herself. “Hey Gig,” Tugger said with his signature grin that could make anyone swoon. The tuxedo cat looked at Tugger unenthusiastically, his lips quirking now and again, but ultimately remaining neutral. Mistoffelees looked irritated by his presence, but it was just to mask his excitement at seeing him.

“Now that you’re a queen Gigic, I’ve got to ask, have you got the hots for any toms yet?” Bombalurina asked. The snickering of Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees didn’t go unnoticed by Gigic, and she quickly swatted both of them across the head. “Um..well..” Gigic ran through several names in her head, trying to find someone she could replace with Bomba’s name. “Plato!” She exclaimed all of a sudden, much to the surprise of Misto and Mistoffelees. 

“Didn’t realize you had such a thing for red fur Gig..”

“Mungojerrie, I swear to everlasting, I will slap you.” Gigic hissed. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Plato, it was quite the opposite. He was quite an attractive tom. If he ever asked to go out with Gigic, she’d probably say yes. However, she had her heart set on Bombalurina. Even if she thought it was a lost cause.

“Not all that surprising,” said Tugger. “He’s a very good looking tom.” 

Gigic raised her brow, focussing her eyes to see the aurae of everyone appear for a moment. When Tugger said his comment about Plato, Mistoffelees’ aura was outlined with green. He wasn’t completely overtaken by jealousy, but it was still there. Mungojerrie and Tugger himself were calm. Then there was Bombalurina. Her’s was largely grey-blue, but it was outlined with hot pink. 

Gigic looked away, making the aura disappear. Who did Bomba like? It couldn’t be Gigic could it? No, she usually has that aura when she was speaking with Tugger. “W-What about you Bomba? Anyone you fancy?” Gigic asked. 

Bomblaurina looked at her and smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Her voice dropped to a deep, sultry tone, and Gigic found herself not being able to breathe. Her eyes began to dart around trying to find someone’s aura she could replace her’s with, just so she could stay calm in front of the other queens. Her eyes soon landed on Cassandra. She was speaking with Alonzo. Perfect. 

She focussed all her energy on Cassandra and was able to push hard enough to make it pass to her. Gigic felt a wave peacefulness wash over her, and she smiled at Bombalurina. “I think I already do.” She said with a wink. 

Bombalurina rolled her eyes but grinned. 

What Gigic failed to notice, was the situation that was happening with Cassandra and Alonzo. 

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ 

All of a sudden, Cassandra felt her mood being lifted. Gone was her calm exterior, and what replaced it was a giddy feeling of flirtatiousness. It was as if someone had filled her with sugar, heat and buckets of hearts. She looked at Alonzo with longing. Her face seemed to get warmer to longer the maintained eye contact. “Are you alright Cassandra?” Alonzo asked.

“Y-Yeah! Of course! It’s just that..well..you’re amazing you know..” She didn’t know what she was saying. She didn’t know why, but she just went along with it.

This caught Alonzo off guard. Since when was she so forward about her feelings? “That’s nice of you? Cass, are you feeling okay?” He was starting to get concerned.

“I’m fine, just a little lovesick you know?”

Alonzo’s breath got stuck in his throat for a moment. “Look, Cass, I think-” Before he finished, Alonzo saw Munkustrap walk past with Demeter. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a wave of certain anger and irritation towards him. He wanted to spite Munkustrap, make him feel awful. “I think we should take this to my den~”

Cassandra smiled brightly, and the two of them scurried off to Alonzo’s den.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ 

\---------------------------

The moon had risen above the junkyard. Cats all around were active and doing something. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were talking with Samur. Skimbleshanks and Gus were recalling stories with one another. The kittens, Etcetera, Electra, Pouncival, and Jemima were playing around with each other. The majority of the toms were talking near Old Deutoronmy’s tire, while the queens were doing the same near the old oven, and Mistoffelees was most likely off practising his magic. Gigic found herself laying on top of the old TSE car gazing over the Junkyard. After a bit, her eyes started fluttering closed as the feeling of the calm atmosphere started to sink in. She opted to just lay there and think. Thinking was something she started to find herself doing more and more in her downtime. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, she found a strange amount of comfort when she was alone with her thoughts. Things were still, quiet even.

That is till someone joined her on the trunk of the car. Gigic’s eyes shot open to see who was sitting next to her. “Hey, Tumbles,” Gigic said to her brother, as she stretched into a sitting position. By now, both felt comfortable identifying as siblings. They’d grown quite close, and would never deny the others company. “Hi, Gig. What are you up to?” Tumbles asked. 

“Nothing much. Just relaxing and watching your brother get pummeled by girls.” Tumblebrutus glances over at his younger brother, Pouncival, who was currently being tackled by the three other kittens he was playing with. Tumbles shook his hand and smiled. “Not all that surprising. Should we help him?”

“Nah. Getting beat up builds character. He’s a big kit, he’s fine.” Did she actually want to help him? No, not really. For one Gigic was tired from Samur pushing her body to its limit with dance practice. She also knew that Pouncival had a crush on Jemima, and wouldn’t want to interrupt their little playtime. “So, your first day of being a queen. How was it?”

“Very uneventful.”

Tumblebrutus raised a brow. “Are you sure about that?” he asked with a grin. 

Gigic gave him an odd look and shrugged. Then proceeded to lay back down.“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“Well, I saw you talking to Tugger.”

“So what? I do that all the time.”

“And Bombalurina.” That caught Gigic’s attention and shot up quickly to meet her brother's gaze. A little too quickly, since she nearly fell off the car. “What are you talking about?”

Tumbles rolled his eyes. “Come on Gigic, I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“Shut up!” Gigic whined. “How do you know I’m not looking at Tugger, hm? They’re always together! I could just really be into him, like all the other queens!” Tumbles gave his sister an unimpressed look. “Oh come on, Gig. I know.”

“You don’t know shit!” Gigic hissed. When he barely reacted and continued to make that face, the young queen buried her face in her paws. “Okay, yeah. You’re right. But it doesn’t even matter. She likes Tugger anyways.”

“But doesn’t Tugger like Mistoffelees?”

“Yeah but- wait, how’d you know that?” 

Tumblebrutus smiled at her. “I’m an observer and you know that. I like getting to know the little details about people. Their quirks and whatnot, you know? When Tugger comes around Mistoffelees, he begins to act a little more stoic and standoff-ish. Something he doesn’t do for anyone else. Also, you can always see him fighting a smile when he comes around.”

Gigic hummed and nodded. She was impressed with Tumbles’ observational skills. It made her wonder what else he noticed. “Speaking of Bombalurina, do you know where she is? I haven’t seen her since this morning.”

A thoughtful look crossed Tumblebrutus' face. Thinking for a moment, he finally shook his head. “No, I haven’t. She disappears a lot these days. Demeter too. I’m sure she’ll be back later.” 

All Gigic hoped was that Bomba was okay. Feelings aside, she really cared for her. She would hate for something bad to happen to her  _ or _ Demeter.

Feelings. Love. Bombalurina. Hate. Parents! A completely different thought hit her. (If there was one word to describe Gigic’s thought pattern, it was sporadic) “Mom and Dad don’t know, do they?” The last thing she wanted was for Viktor or Samur to find out she liked Bombalurina. They’d never allow that! Thankfully, Tumblebrutus shook his head. “No, they don’t suspect a thing. They still think you like Plato.”

Gigic groaned. “Seriously? I liked him for a minute as a kitten, they still haven’t gotten over that huh?”

“Really Gigic? That was  _ not _ a quick crush. You would go on and on about the patterns of his fur, how he danced, and if I recall correctly, his ‘enchanting smile’.”

“Don’t even. I still liked Bombalurina at the time anyways. Besides, it was just a silly crush. I wasn’t  _ that _ into Plato.”

Tumbles smirked and started to imitate Gigic’s voice (butchering her accent as well). “Oh, Everlasting Cat! Plato is so amazing! He’s so strong and such a great dancer too! I love the way he smiles when he moves, it’s just so enchanting!” Gigic glared at her brother as he continued. “He’s so well kept! I’ve always loved red fur!” 

Finally, she’d had enough and pushed Tumblebrutus off the trunk of the car with a grin. Much to her irritation, he still continued. Gigic groaned and leapt off the trunk to chase after him. Tumbles made kissing noises as his sister ran towards him and with a light tackle, the two of them went rolling to the ground. “You know you’ll never outrun me,” Gigic said, a smug expression plastered on her face.

“True, but that never stopped me from trying.” The two of them chuckled and got off each other. As they brush the dirt off their coats, a pair of cats, the physic twins, come up to them. “Coricopat, Tantomile, what can we do for you?” questioned Gigic. 

“You need to come with us,” Coricopat said plainly. Tumblebrutus and Gigic look between each for a moment, before the older of the two gestures her brother away. He complies and walks off. 

While she watches him leave, the twins turn to leave and Gigic quickly follows after them.


	7. Idiotic Kitten

Sitting in front of the twins was...uncomfortable to say the least. Their presence and their unreadable expressions just made them all the more unnerving to be around. Which was exactly how Gigic felt. Utterly unnerved. Their intense yet neutral gaze was daunting to be around, and after what felt like an eternity of silence, Tantomile finally began to speak. “We know about your magic.” She said calmly, though there seemed to be a hint of irritation behind the statement. The younger queen gulped and she started to look everywhere but at the twins. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Gigic mumbled. The twins looked rather unimpressed, and Coricopat stepped forward. He placed a hand on Gigic’s shoulder and looked her right in the eyes and she noticed his expression softened a bit. “Listen Gigic, we have powers as well. It isn’t anything to be ashamed of.”

“You two have magic as well?” Gigic asked in awe. “What kind?”

“Clairvoyance and telepathy,” Tantomile replied, stepping forward as well. In hindsight, no pun intended, that made a lot of sense. The twins were always the first to know of any possible danger, like Macavity, was nearby. They usually wore a knowing look on their faces, as if they were always aware of what was to come. “So, why do my powers concern you two?” Gigic folded arms folded with her head tilted to the side.

“You have been using them irresponsibly.” Tantomile deadpanned. Her brother sent her a look, making her back down a bit. As if to chastise her for showing too much emotion. “It’s true though.” Coricopat continued, turning back to face the young queen. “Just today you used your powers on Cassandra.”

“That wasn’t a bad thing though!” Gigic said. “I only switched my emotions with hers!” 

Tantomile’s neutral look turned to a slight glare. “But it was the type of emotion!” Coricopat sent his sister yet another look, but this time she didn’t back down. “You projected feelings of lust onto her while she was with Alonzo. He was the first cat she saw, so she immediately went to him! Now she’s in love with him, and she doesn’t know why!”

Gigic stood in silence for a moment. She began to process what Tantomile had just told her, as Coricopat silently chided his sister. Gigic hung her head down in shame, her pride beginning to melt away. She had no idea she caused such a problem! “I’m sorry..” She said quietly. “It was never my intention to hurt anyone.”

She heard Tantomile sigh, and she looked back up. “It’s alright. Please though, in the future be more mindful of your actions. Have you done this for anyone else?”

“Only a few times though. Sometimes when Pouncival was being too energetic, I’d switch his emotion with mine so that he’d calm down. Then I’d get up abruptly and begin to run around the entire junkyard to blow off the energy.”

“Well, that seems to explain quite a bit.” Muttered Coricopat, shaking his head. Just then, Gigic’s mind wandered to the second time she’d ever used her power to switch emotion. She still felt horrible about what she did to Munkustrap and Alonzo. From what Tugger had told her, Munkustrap came back home that night and cried. She wished she never agreed to help Macavity. “Is there any way I can fix this?” 

“No,” Tantomile told her flatly. “You shouldn’t manipulate others' emotions. All it leads to is confusion and frustration, no matter how good your intentions may be.” Gigic sighed but nodded. 

She understood why, but it didn’t make her want to do it any less.

\-------------------------

Later that night, Gigic found herself listening in on a conversation with the older queens. She was sitting with Tumblebrutus in Jennanydots’ den. Jellylorum, Samur, Cleo (Another one of the older queens) and Jenny herself, were discussing recent events. “Did you hear about what happened with Macavity?” Cleo asked. 

The queens shook their heads. “Well, apparently, he’s started seeing someone. A white Persian named Griddlebone.” 

“Really? I assumed they were only doing crimes together.” Jennyanydots said. “I never thought they were a couple.”

Samur rolled her eyes. “Oh please, of course they're a couple. You never see those two apart so I’ve heard.” A cocky grin began to creep across the queen's face. “Thank everlasting as well, I knew he was just choosing to be gay. I only pity her for getting roped into all his nonsense.” 

“Well, I don’t necessarily believe he  _ chose _ to be gay but-” Jellylorum was cut off by Cleo as she began to go to a  _ different _ subject on Macavity.

“Oh, I know! Don’t forget that apparent witchcraft he does! Poor souls probably got a spell cast on her to make her love that creature.”

“Absolutely disgusting,” Samur sneered. “Burn him for all I care. All I know is that he doesn’t need to be infecting this junkyard with his presence!”

It was at this point that Gigic had stopped listening. She turned her attention back to her brother when he realized she wasn’t listening to a word he had been saying. “Gig, were you paying attention at all?” He asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Hm? Of course! You were talking about..things..? Yeah no, I wasn’t listening. I usually zone out whenever you kittens start talking.”

“Okay, I’m pretty sure we’re around the same age.”

Gigic looked at him in disbelief. “What? No way! When I first met you were small and seemed way younger than me.”

“I just  _ acted _ younger. Besides, you all were just trying  _ way _ too hard to be more mature than you were. I was born around the same time as Mistoffelees, and if I’m not mistaken, you were born a week after him? Therefore, I’m older than you.”

“No no NO! I was  _ allegedly _ born a week after Misto. Get that smile  _ off _ your face! We don’t know for sure. Plus, I know you are a tom now, but why didn’t you have a party to celebrate it?”

“I told Mother and Father that I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. So they didn’t and wished me a quiet happy birthday.”

“Oh, well that’s nice-” A sudden realization hit Gigic, and when it did, she immediately hit Tumblebrutus across the head. “Why in the name of the Everlasting Cat did you not tell me!?” 

Tumbles smiled. “Who knows? Maybe I thought you knew. Or maybe, I just wanted you to think you were older to fill you with a false sense of pride.” Gigic paused for a moment. 

“Damn Tumbles. That’s mean.” She pouted, and her brother only continued to grin.

“Sorry, it genuinely slipped my mind.” His only response was a nonchalant shrug from his sister. She had been slightly down ever since she came back from the twins. Tumblebrutus really wanted to know what they told her, but it seemed Gigic wasn’t going to say any time soon. She was just stubborn like that. If Gigic didn’t want to tell you something, there was no way you were going to get it out of her.

The atmosphere changed suddenly when Asparagus came running in. He went up to the queens and reported that the very tom they were talking about had entered the area. Samur gasped and immediately pulled her kin back. Gigic, however, wanted to see this for herself and wiggled out of her mother's grasp. Tumblebrutus ran after her without a second thought.

Sure enough, there he was. Macavity, in all his “glory”, stood on Old Deuteronomy’s tire. In front of him were Munkustrap, Alonzo, and a few other toms. Including Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger. The ginger cat smirked as he looked down at all of them. “Well now, it’s nice to see you with your boyfriend Munk.” He taunted. “Though I’m a little surprised with what happened between you two.”

The protector faltered for a moment. He could feel Alonzo’s eyes on him, but he quickly shook it off. “Why are you here Macavity?” Munkustrap hissed. His main priority was to keep the junkyard safe, not to humour Macavity with how he knows things about his personal life.

“Tsk tsk, that’s no way to talk to your older brother now is it?” Tugger seemed to hiss at that, which only made Macavity’s grin grow wider. “And Tugger, how are things with your mister? Or is it mistress? Honestly, I never know these days. Is it the queen? Or the tux? You seem to move between the two of them fairly often. I’m surprised you have such a hard time choosing, she is a  _ lovely _ queen.”

Mistoffelees' eyes twitched. “That’s enough from you!” He sent a flash of lightning the ginger cats way, which he easily dodged. In an instant, Macavity teleported over to where Mistoffelees was standing. “A shame Tugger. I thought you had good taste. This one seems just as bland as the last.” Tugger pushed Misto back and stood in front of him protectively.

“What do you want Macavity?” Alonzo asked. “Have you only come to taunt us?”

“Mainly, yes. I get a rise out of seeing you all so distressed.” The toms hissed at him and began moving in to attack. “Touchy..” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Macavity could see Tumblebrutus and Gigic run out of Jenny’s den. He suddenly teleported over to the younger tom and grabbed him in a chokehold. “Move and I’ll break him,” Macavity warned as Tumbles squirmed in his grasp. Gigic panicked, looking at her brother in distress and seeing that no one had moved a muscle. They all looked ready to strike at any moment, but so did Macavity. “What do you  _ really _ want Macavity?” Gigic asked abruptly. 

All eyes turned to her for a moment. “What do I want?" He was getting tired of this question. "I want to be the leader of this damn place!” Macavity hissed. “It’s my right!”

Gigic rolled her eyes. “Come on, be reasonable.” Munkustrap gave her a warning look, but she only ignored it. Her eyes were focused on Macavity and Tumblebrutus. “You want to be the leader of the junkyard? Please. As if you could accomplish that. At most, all we’ve seen you commit are petty crimes." The other toms gave each other a look at her ‘petty crimes’ comment but didn’t stop her from continuing. "Why'd you even leave the junkyard in the first place? Were you too fragile to handle what people thought of you?"

"Of course not!" Macavity growled. It was then that Gigic saw something flicker around Macavity. A quick colour that faded in and out of existence. A red-green colour.

Perfect. Gigic needed to focus. As she went on, she tried to take over the emotion behind Macavity’s defensiveness. His confidence. 

"Why should I?" Gigic continued as she started stepping forwards. “You and I both know it’s true. I bet deep,  _ deep _ down somewhere in that shrivelled black heart of yours, you miss your family.” She felt his energy start to flow through her, but it wasn’t what she had expected. It felt angry. Conflicted. Painful even. It burned as if it was searing her insides. Her steps started to falter and Macavity took this time to strike.

In a flash, he came behind Gigic and brought his claws to her back. Quickly slashing them through her dark skin. He pulled her back towards him and held her by her neck. 

Gigic felt her breath get caught in the back of her throat. She couldn’t figure out what hurt more. The pain from how deep Macavity cut her, or the pain from how tightly he was holding her. “Listen, and listen well,” Macavity hissed into the queen's ear. “I won’t hesitate to kill you. The only reason I haven’t is because I can still use you in the future.”

He dropped Gigic to the ground when someone, she wasn’t sure who, had toppled Macavity and sent him to the ground. Tumblebrutus rushed to his sister's side, and when he looked over at Macavity to see what he’d do next - he had disappeared! Leaving but nothing but smoke and a new bad memory.

Once everyone was sure Macavity was gone, they rushed out to see what had happened. “Gigic you idiotic kitten!” Samur cried running to her adopted daughter. “Jenny! We need to take her back to your den right now!”

\-----------------------

Tumblebrutus sat next to his sister. She’d passed out from the loss of blood, and no one was sure how long she’d be out for. The young tom whimpered at the sight of her, praying to the Everlasting Cat that she’d be okay. 

Pouncival was also with him, while Samur and Viktor fussed outside with the other adults. Pouncival continuously pawed at his older sister, shaking her unconscious body back and forth. "Stop that," Tumbles told him irritably. "That's not going to make her wake up any sooner."

"Well, then what should I do? Ugh! This is all Macavity's fault!" Pouncival pouts and crosses his arms. "If he hadn't shown up, this wouldn't have happened."

"If Gigic didn't run to confront him this wouldn't have happened," Tumbles admits with a sigh. "I have no idea what was going on in that head of her’s.”

Yes, he did. Tumblebrutus knew his sister, she was trying to prove something. He didn’t know what that thing was, or who she was trying to prove it to, but he could tell she wanted to make some sort of point. He only wished she had gone about in a way that didn’t end with her getting hurt. 

Gigic suddenly began to squirm around. Like she was having a nightmare. Tumbles told Pouncival to call in the adults while he stayed by Gigic’s side. He tried his best to resist the urge to shake her awake, and simply held her. “Gig? Gigic can you hear me!?”

“Mmm...Tumbles?”

“Holy shit you’re awake!” The tom exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Gigic in an embrace, but quickly set her down when he heard her wince. “What the hell happened?”

“Macavity slashed your back. You passed out once you hit the ground. How are you feeling?

“I can’t feel anything Tumbles. How do you  _ think _ I’m feeling?”

“Why did you have to provoke him like that Gigic?” Tumblebrutus asked, ignoring his sister's sarcasm. She was about to make yet another comment when she noticed the tears start to fill her brothers' eyes. He was genuinely scared he was going to lose her. 

“I..I don’t know,” She admittedly truthfully. “Every time that cat comes around, I hide like some sort of coward. I just wanted to prove to Macavity that I wasn’t useless, that I could do something like stand up to him.”

Tumblebrutus looked slightly confused by this and shook his head. “First, you just became a queen. Of course you would hide from an invader. Second, why in the name of the Everlasting Cat do you care what  _ Macavity _ of all creatures thinks of you?”

A sudden irritation washed over the young queen. “I don’t know!” She shouted. Her body shot up to stand, but she immediately regretted trying to do so. Gigic winced once more and laid back down. “I don’t know..” She hung her head low, the feeling of irritation being slightly overtaken by one of anguish. “I don’t know why I even try anymore Tumbles...I can’t seem to do anything right. I lost my memories, then my first family. I let Macavity manipulate me into ruining whatever relation Alonzo and Munkustrap could’ve had. I made things worse by switching my feelings of lust with Cassandra’s calm demeanour and made her throw herself at Alonzo. Just so I could talk to Bomba. Which upset Tantomile. I’ve gone against the Everlasting Cat’s wishes and loved Bombalurina. Then to add insult to injury, I went and got myself hurt by Macavity in the dumbest way possible.” 

She frowned at herself. That frown soon turned to a few tears, then a few more. Till she was holding her face in her paws, crying her eyes out. Tumblebrutus didn’t say anything and brought Gigic back into a hug. The two of them just sat there as she continued to sob. Very soon, however, Pouncival and a few others came in, including Samur, and she didn’t look happy in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storytime:  
> Honestly, I should’ve just stuck to making this based on my IRL cat (Her name’s Luna). So, there are two cats that come around to my house. I don’t know how they keep getting into my backyard since there’s a wall. I named one of them, is called Mungojerrie because their patterns are similar. He is also known as parkour cat by the rest of my family because they think the name Mungojerrie is weird and stupid. The other cat's name is Macavity (Originally named Andrew Holland, then later butterscotch by my mom), because they have similar patterns, and because he just appears and disappears.  
> A few days ago, Luna actually met Macavity for the first time, and it was actually kind of cute. He just looked like a tired dad or older brother who had to look over some hyperactive kid, it was a little funny to watch. Then today, as in a few minutes ago, she met Mungojerrie. She was crying and I rushed outside to find him in front of her. I didn’t know if he was attacking her or anything since I was too concerned about the safety of my cat to take note of his body language. Then afterwards my mom goes “He probably comes from some sort of rich family, with that fancy collar of his”  
> I suddenly remembered that Mungojerrie comes from a rich family and the idea I had where he would corner Gigic for something, and now the same thing just happened! “MOM! I can tell the future through cat stories!”
> 
> I just felt like mentioning that. 
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
